


A Rose By Any Other Name

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Scenting, Sex, Smut, alpha!benny, injury to reader, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Square Filled: Scenting





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**** “Let me get that for you.” The deep rumble of Benny’s voice made you look up, and you blushed deeply at his wide and charming smile. He took the tray you were holding, placing it on the counter. “You alone today, cher?”

You nodded, shrugging your shoulders a little. “My mom has a conference uptown. She left me to look after the shop.”

Benny nodded, still smiling at you, and you felt yourself respond in kind. He’d become a regular around the neighborhood, especially in this little cafe where you often came for lunch. Sometimes he joined you, and over the months, you’d grown and harbored an increasing crush on him.

It was a shame he was an Alpha, and you were an Omega. An Omega he probably wouldn’t look twice at.

“Well, I’d better get going,” you said, quietly, jerking your thumb in the direction of the door, and Benny followed your gesture for a moment, his smile dropping. “It was nice seeing you, Benny.”

Turning away, you let your chin tuck into your chest, heading towards the exit, when suddenly, his voice caught your attention once more. “Wait, Y/N -” You looked back, frowning at him. “I was, damn… sorry, it’s been awhile since I did… anything, and I -” He looked so conflicted and nervous, that you smiled softly and reached out, touching his hand, trying to ignore the thrill of his heated skin against yours.

“What is it, Benny?”

His smile returned, bashful and boyish, which only made your fondness for him grow. “I would very much like to take you out to dinner, if you would permit me such an honor.”

You blinked, unsure of what you were hearing, shock on your face. Benny must have assumed something along the lines of rejection as he held his hands up, opening his mouth to retract the invitation. Before he could utter a word, you managed to speak. “I would love to!” It was possibly too eager sounding, too high pitched, certainly too loud judging by the filthy look another cafe patron sent you.

Benny broke out into another charming smile. “Tonight?”

“Sure,” you replied, lowering your voice a little. “I have to lock up, as Mom isn’t back until tomorrow at lunchtime, but I can do that, if you wanted to meet me from work?”

“You are locking up alone?” he asked, concern in his voice. “There have been a lot of break-ins recently. Maybe I should get there a little earlier, to assist you?”

You hesitated, unsure of being alone in the shop with him, but upon seeing the worry on his face, you relented. It would be your first time in a while doing the shut down without your mother, so the help would be appreciated - if it meant you didn’t have to climb the stupid ladder to pull the shutters down. “I lock the doors at five thirty. If you get there by then, I can let you in while I finish up, if that’s okay?”

He nodded, taking your hand and lifting it, placing a soft kiss to your knuckles, which made you giggle a little. “Until tonight, mon chéri.”

*****

Benny couldn’t help but have a spring in his step for the rest of the day. He’d been working up the courage to ask her out for months; seeing her every day was absolute torture. Now he’d finally asked her out, nerves were warring with excitement.

“Hot date tonight?” Dean asked, sliding a beer across the bar. It was nearing four thirty, and he’d stopped in to let his roommate know he’d be back late. “Is it that hot florist you’ve been pining over for months?”

The grin on Benny’s face gave him away, and he ducked his head. “Yeah. I’m taking her out to dinner. Thought I’d try that Italian place down on fifth.”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Man, I thought you were never gonna ask her out. The moon eyes were getting unbearable.” Another customer distracted him, and he turned away, serving them a drink quickly, before returning to Benny. “Is she a Beta, or did you not ask?”

Benny shrugged. “I think she knows I’m an Alpha. But I haven’t really… you know…” He trailed off, picking at the label on the beer bottle. “She always smells like flowers.” He looked up, the smile still on his face. “It doesn’t matter to me, you know that.”

“Hey, I’m not judging,” Dean replied, smiling as a tall blonde with more cleavage than a woman should have wandered past, winking at him. He gave her the bedroom eyes, but she laughed and walked away. “You’re a better man than me, Benny.”

“You’ll find a girl, brother. Maybe if you actually called one after you nailed her -”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” the other man returned, prompting rich laughter from Benny. He took a sip of his beer, his eyes darting up to the clock. “How long you got?”

“An hour or so,” Benny sighed. “I’ve never been this nervous about a girl before. It’s an… unsettling sensation.”

Dean tutted, shaking his head as he pulled open the bar dishwasher, pulling out glasses to dry them off. “You got it bad, dude.” He continued with his work, and Benny sat where he was, his eyes glued to the clock. As the minute ticked by, he found his thoughts drifting to her, to the thought of her being an Omega. It wouldn’t be a far stretch to say he’d dreamed of finding the right one for him for a long time; Benny was a romantic at heart, and sometimes a little foolhardy with it. But there was something about Y/N that drew him and made him feel… light.

The clock ticked over onto the fifth hour, and he stood up from his stool, finishing his beer. “I’m gonna take a slow walk over,” he announced, and Dean gave him a thumbs up.

“Don’t forget to wrap it!” he called, and Benny scowled, before flipping him off, which only made Dean laugh.

The weather outside was a little chillier than a July evening should have been, and the crowds of people on the street were thinning out, leaving work and shops to head home. By the time Benny made it down to the row of shops where Y/N’s shop was located, mostly everyone was gone, only the last stragglers left behind.

Stopping across the street, he looked up, seeing the brightly colored banner with “Buds And Bees” written on it. He smiled a little, noticing that the blinds were already drawn on the doors, so Y/N must have locked the doors already. Walking over, he kept his pace slow, nerves starting to win out over excitement.

He was about to reach out and knock the door, when the sound of breaking glass and a shriek echoed from inside the store. In seconds panic took hold of him, and he tried the door, finding it unlocked. His earlier concern for her well being with the recent criminal activities had him bursting into the shop, skidding to a halt when he saw what was in front of him.

Y/N stood at the counter, cradling her cut hand, blood dripping slowly onto the floor. The scent of flowers seemed to melt away from Benny’s senses as she looked up at him, giving him a weak smile.

“Benny…” she gasped, clutching her hand. “I dropped a vase and…”

“Omega,” he growled, his pupils expanding as he stared at her, the scent of her blood only making it all the more clear to him. She stiffened where she stood, and he could see her scenting the air, picking up on his thick scent, increased by his proximity to her. 

“I thought you knew,” she whispered.

He shook his head, his eyes dropping to her injured hand, and concern overtook everything else. Turning away, he twisted the lock on the door, shutting them in, and when he looked back, Y/N looked hurt, almost devastated.

“What’s wrong?” Benny asked, approaching her slowly.

“I thought you were about to leave,” she replied, tears brimming in her eyes. “I know, I’m an Omega, and I’m not… I’m not a very good one.” His hand came up to cup hers as he inspected her hand. “Benny…”

“Let me sort this out for you,” he soothed, looking into her eyes. “How did you cut it?”

*****

You stared, unsure of what to make of the situation. His fingers were soft against your hand, and his expression was so open and genuine, that you felt like your breath was caught in your throat. Benny smiled, holding your hand up a little higher. “Y/N?”

“Oh.” You blinked rapidly, before giving him the goofiest smile you were sure had ever been smiled. “I was moving an arrangement and the vase broke. The thorns caught me and… it doesn’t actually hurt that much now.”

“I don’t think you need stitches,” he commented, frowning at the wound, which was still oozing a little blood. “But it needs to be cleaned.”

“There’s a first aid kit under the sink in the bathroom,” you whispered, giving him a shy smile. Benny grinned, leaving your side for a moment, disappearing into the back of the shop, and you heard him rummaging around, before a triumph call of “got it” echoed through the room. He reappeared, holding the first aid kit aloft.

He was quiet as he started to clean your hand, revealing the thin slash underneath the blood, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he murmured, not looking at you as he finished cleaning the injury and started to wrap gauze around it.

You shrugged, unsure of why you’d never said anything. Maybe because he was Alpha, or maybe because you were ashamed… but you honestly thought he knew. “I… I really thought you knew. I don’t keep it a secret. I thought you’d scent me.”

The chuckle he gave wasn’t agitated, but more of a pleasant rumble that soothed your nerves. “You always smelled like flowers to me, cher. I don’t know why I never put two and two together.” He looked at you then, that lopsided smirk doing funny things to your heart. “It makes sense though. Why I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Maybe we should raincheck tonight,” you suggested, although you didn’t want that in the slightest. What you truly wanted was for him to bend you over the counter and knot you, make you come over and over on his Alpha cock. But saying that aloud was a little too informal. Probably. 

Benny shook his head. “I’m not leaving you alone tonight, Omega,” he practically purred, and your insides turned to jelly. “You’re in heat.”

“I am…” you breathed, staring into his eyes. “Benny…”

“What do you want, Y/N?” he asked, interrupting you, moving closer and cupping your cheek with his large hand. You nuzzled into his touch, scenting him deeply, smelling the underlying spiciness of his cologne. The noise you made was bordering on pathetic, but he didn’t seem to care. “Tell me what you want.”

The noise you made unrecognizable as English, and Benny chuckled, his mouth hovering over yours. “Want…” you gasped, struggling to control your breathing. “Want you, Benny - Alpha. Need you. Please.”

He growled, crushing his mouth to yours in a bruising kiss unlike any you’d had before. His fingers grabbed your waist, hard enough for the touch to linger a few seconds after, and you mewled against him. Grinding your hips against him, you felt the thick outline of his erection against the front of his woollen pants.

When he pulled back panting, eyes black with lust, you smiled coyly. “Where?” he asked, recognizing that the shop probably wasn’t equipped for what he was intended. You took his hand, tugging him away from the counter, towards the back room, where there was an old couch that was usually reserved for afternoon naps.

Benny took the initiative then, laying you down and stripping you slowly, kissing every part of you he revealed, lingering over your breasts and stomach. Muttered praise had you writhing under his touch, sweat breaking out over your overstimulated body.

“You’re so beautiful, darlin’,’ he whispered, placing a kiss just above your navel, as his fingers unbuttoned your pants. He removed the last piece of clothing concealing you from him, before nudging you up the couch so he could lay between your legs. “Smell so good…”

You didn’t have a chance to reply, and you head fell back against the armrest as his mouth pressed into your cunt. He licked you from bottom to top, dragging his tongue slowly up to your clit, and sucking the bud into his mouth. A shriek from you spurred him on, and he repeated the action, taking a little more time to tease you. 

Fingers gently pressed against your hole, and he sank two digits into you, aided by the combination of slick and saliva, and you grabbed the back of the couch, clinging on as he drove you towards your climax. You’d never been touched like this, never had anyone do this to you, so the new sensations were overwhelming.

You came with a strangled cry, and Benny kept up his ministrations, lapping up everything you had to give. It felt like it would never stop - the way your walls were clutching at his fingers greedily seemed to go on forever, and your entire body jerked in reaction.

“Was that what you wanted?” Benny asked, climbing up over you, gazing on your blissed out expression with a soft grin. “Or do you want more?”

You swallowed, finding your mouth dry, and then you nodded. “More, please. Want your…” You groaned, feeling his cock through his pants, rubbing against you. “Want your knot, Alpha. Fill me up, need it -”

Benny growled, kissing you again, letting you taste yourself on his lips. Using one hand to hold himself up, he pushed his pants down, before breaking away from you to rip his upper layers off. It was rushed, and you wished you had more time to explore him, but you wanted nothing but him inside you. Reaching for him, you made a needy sound, pulling him in for another kiss.

His cock was bare against your thigh, and he shifted, allowing the silken head to graze your folds. You tensed, feeling how thick he was, the length of him, and nerves took over.

“You okay?” he asked, pulling back and looking down at you. You nodded breathlessly, swallowing your apprehension and reaching between your bodies to slide your fingers around his cock. It was even thicker than you’d imagined, longer than any man you’d seen before, and definitely bigger than your one and only other lover had. “Tell me if you need to stop,” he said, quietly, a groan following his request as you guided him to your entrance.

Your eyes were locked on his as he thrust into you, inch by inch sinking home, until you gasped at the feel of him bumping up against your cervix. A deep rumble echoed in his chest, and he lowered himself gently, kissing you until your lips were swollen.

As he started to move, your whole world shifted. Everything was on edge - every cell in your body vibrated with the feel of him. You sucked in deep breaths, marvelling at the way he was so solid between your soaked walls, the tickle of his pubic hair against your bare mound. Benny was almost shaking from holding back, focusing on kissing your jaw and neck, nibbling at the spot where your pulse throbbed under the skin of your throat.

“Feel so good, cher. Like velvet on my cock, just suckin’ me in.” He raised his head, looking you in the eyes. “I wanna fill you up, make you come all over me.”

You arched, bringing your legs up to wrap them around him, and the angle changed, giving him a deeper, harder thrust, and your whines became screams of pleasure. Benny’s hips picked up pace, slamming into you hard, then dragging out slowly, repeating the same move over and over until you were begging for him.

“Fuck, Benny, please, please, please -” 

“I got you,” he snarled, his fingernails scraping against the fabric of the sofa. “Gonna fill you up so good.”

The base of his cock was swelling inside you, and you found yourself unable to breath as your orgasm hit, your walls clamping down on him. Benny growled, the sound growing louder, his knot thickening, forcing him to fuck you harder. Your nails dragged down his back, breaking the skin, and his growls became roars; with one final hard thrust, his knot slid into you, locking him in a place as he pumped thick spurts of come into your womb.

You were panting heavily, trying to catch your breath, but at the same time, you needed more. Slipping your hands around Benny’s neck, you brought him down, kissing him, biting at his lips, before following a trail down his stubbled chin, along his jaw.

Instinct was something you’d never really questioned, but an Omega biting an Alpha first was usually unheard of. But as your mouth closed over the spot just to the side of his pulse point, you couldn’t help yourself; you bit into him, making him cry out, and you felt his cock give one last spasm, pushing him over the edge again.

As soon as you let go, he had you pinned, returning the gesture. You shrieked in pleasure, clinging to him, riding out the rest of your high.

“I wasn’t expectin’ that, cher,” he whispered, running his tongue over the wound on your neck. “You’re fulla surprises, huh?”

A giggle left your lips, and you looked up at him, adoringly. “I guess we’ll find out.”


End file.
